Kasugano Urara
Kasugano Urara (春日野うらら Kasugano Urara ) jest 1 uczeń roku w L'École des Cinq Lumières gimnazjum , młoda aktorka i najmłodszy Cure grupy na Tak! Pretty Cure 5 i jego sequel, Tak! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! . Ona jest pół japoński od strony matki i pół francuskiej z strony ojca. Zanim został Pretty Cure, że nie miała żadnych znajomych i nie może być sama w obecności innych. Jej forma Cure jest Cure Lemonade (キュアレモネード Kyua Remoneedo ). Wygląd Urara ma długie, blond, włosy, które nosi się w dwa warkocze posiadanych przez czerwone światło Scrunchies, łuki i inne ozdoby do włosów, a dwa, bardzo krótkie, luźne kawałki włosy wiszą na przeciwko jej uszy. Jej oczy mają kolor złoty. Jej dorywczo strój, w pierwszym sezonie, składa się z jasnym żółtą sukienkę, to jest do kolan, które ma pomarańczowy sznurowanie i mały łuk na piersi w tym samym kolorze, jasnożółty sweter, kurtka ontop podobny ontop obcasy i pomarańczowy z białymi skarpetkami na nogach. Jej dorywczo strój, w drugim sezonie, składa się z jasnożółtego, koszuli z długim rękawem z brązowego ontop krótkimi rękawami koszuli z pojedynczej warstwy falbanki na dole i brązowy duży ontop Sandles pięty żółte skarpetki. Jej mundurek szkolny składa się z jasnym fioletowym jednoczęściowej sukni wraz z spódnicy z ciemniejszymi fioletowymi konturów i cztery przyciski, krótki, ciemny fioletowy, kurtki Długi rękaw, kołnierz białym i czerwonym dziobem z kilku małych białych linii na każdej end. Na nogach nosi brązowe ontop Sandles ciemnoniebieski skarpetek. Jej struj na codzień, w Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle film, składa się z brązowym i biały sweter z bladej czerwieni i pomarańczy uroczystej ONTOP tkaniny. Zielone spodenki, żółte podkolanówki i krótkie, oliwkowy kolorowe buty. Jej suknia, w Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Daibouken Miracle film, jest żółty, z jaśniejszymi żółtymi konturami i jasnożółtego wstążka na jej talii, wraz z tym samym kolorze dodatków i rękawice. Ma na sobie czerwony i biały-frilled choker i białe rajstopy wraz z czerwonym Wysokie obcasy. Cure Lemonade, w pierwszym sezonie, włosy i kolor oczu żółkną. Nosi włosy w długich "bułki", z długimi, kręconymi kosmyki włosów niech się z nich, jak również dwa więcej zig-zagged kształcie luźne włosy wiszące na przeciwko jej uszy. Nosi żółty łuk w tylnej części szyi, wraz z jasnożółtej sukni podpuchnięte, z bufiastymi ramionami. Na piersi jest różowy, żółty i niebieski broszka motyl. Jej spódnica jest nakreślony z ciemniejszym paskiem żółtego i ma dziesiątki falbanki spodu. Jej łazienkowe ramię są łokcia długości i są jasnożółte z ciemniejszym zarysem ó w, a innym żółty motyl koło ręce i nosi jej Połowów Pinky na jej lewej Rist. Na jej stóp i nóg nosi długie, jasnożółte skarpetki z białymi, topy z falbankami, w ciemnych żółtych butach. W drugim sezonie, ona otrzymuje małe, czerwone i różowe ozdoby we włosach blisko zarówno jej "bułki". Jej strój również zmiany w wysunięcia kołnierz, który prowadzi do małych top-shirt, ramiona podpuchnięte, z białym fanaberie, pomarańczowy niebieski i żółty broszka motyl, który jest teraz podłączony do jej CureMo , co jest na jej prawej stronie. Jej łazienkowe ramię są jasnożółte i mają ciemniejsze żółte zarysy z żółtych motyli na jej rękach. Jej sukienka teraz ma mniej dodatków, a nie tylko dwa z żółtymi krótkim jak spodnie pod spodem. Jej buty są teraz pomarańczowy z jasnożółtych podkolanówki z pierzastych szczyty z żółtymi wstążkami związanymi z nimi. Osobowość Urara działa zawsze wesoły, gdziekolwiek się pojawi, ale jest nieśmiały, aż spotyka Yumehara Nozomi , który działa jako jej przyjaciel od razu, gdy się spotkają. Urara jest nieco materialistyczny i zabiera swoją pracę poważnie, ale ze względu na jej intensywny tryb życia, nie miała przyjaciół, kiedy zaczynają się w jej nowej szkole. Jest bardzo spokojny i grzeczny, odnosząc się do większości jej znajomych z przyrostkiem "-san". Mimo to, osobowość Urara za nie przypomina Nozomi tych. Te dwa czasem nie myśleć swoje działania poprzez, powodując razem problemy i daje Natsuki Rin ciężko, kto ma opiekować się nimi przez połowę czasu, aby spróbować i zatrzymać dwóch przyjaciół z przyczyną problemów. Urara też ma bardzo duży apetyt i kocha jedzenie, a ona i Nozomi czasami para się zarówno przyjaciół, jak i leczyć Ładna, chociaż ich przyjaźń nie jest tak silny jak Rin i Nozomi tych. Cure Lemonade ' "Zapach pęknięcie cytryny, Cure Lemonade!"' はじけるレモンの香り,キュアレモネード! Hajikeru remon no Kaori, Kyua Remoneedo! Cure Lemonade ( キュアレモネード Kyua Remoneedo ? ) , znany również jako Proboszcza z Effeverscence , to zmienia Pretty Cure ego Urara i wykorzystuje element światła. Jej ubrania są bardzo wyjątkowe w porównaniu z innymi, jako, że ma puszyste, bardziej kobiecy dotyk do jej jednolitego, jak większość żółtych leki kolorowych. Jak Cure Lemoniady, Urara ma więcej pewności siebie i nie waha jak w ludzkiej postaci. Sam, Lemonade Cure może wykonać ataku Lemonade Flash . Kiedy jej moce uaktualniony z Lemonade Castanet , używa Lemonade Shining . Pod koniec pierwszego sezonu, wszystkie pięć dziewcząt mogą łączyć swoje uprawnienia i czy ataku Five Explosion . W Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! , jej sukienka jest wyjątkowa ponownie z dodatkowym rzędem falbanki i inny rodzaj spódnicy. Cure Lemonade teraz używa ataku Chain Prism , również w stanie go używać, aby zatrzymać przeciwnika z ruchu. Z pozostałych pięciu dziewcząt i ich Fleurets Cure pół poprzez sezonu, może ona przeprowadzić Rainbow Rose Explosion , a wraz z Mlecznej Rose Floral Explosion YPC5GG48 . 'Super Cure Lemonade' Super Cure Lemonade ( スーパーキュアレモネード Suupaa Kyua Remoneedo ? ) pojawi się w Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Daibouken Miracle! , dzięki Lights Miracle .Jej moce są znacznie wzrosła, a ona może teraz latać z powodu jej skrzydeł motyla. 'Rainbow Cure Lemonade ' Cure Rainbow Lemonade ( キュアレインボー·レモネード Kyua Reinboo Remoneedo ? ) stanowi zyski Cure aktualizacji Lemoniada w Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! . Wraz z uaktualnia innych, grupa siedemnastu dziewcząt stanowią Rainbow Cure grupy. Ten uaktualniony strój przypomina Shining Sen z Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo: Okashi no Kuni no Wszystkiego najlepszego! , z wyjątkiem koloru żółtego zamiast różu i parę małych złotych skrzydłach zamiast wielkich białych. Transformacja Pretty Cure metamorfoze! - "Pretty Cure metamorfoze!" jest oficjalnym zwrot używany przez Urara przekształcić w Lemonade Cure w Yes! Pretty Cure 5 i Tak! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!W Tak! Pretty Cure 5 , Różowy połów Urara za otwiera i krzyczy, "Pretty Cure ..." Ona sprawia, że ruch kołowy z jej ramienia i krzyczy: "... metmorphose!" Potem jej ciało staje się pokryta złotą poświatą. Jej górna i broszka pojawiać pierwsze, a po jej łazienkowe ramię, spódnice, getry i buty. Jej włosy, a następnie zostanie urządzone, jej zamyka Pinky połowowe oraz Lemoniada Cure recytuje jej wystąpieniu wprowadzającym. W Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, CureMo Urara za otwarcie i kiedy naciska przycisków, gdy mówi: "Pretty Cure metamorfozie!" Świeci na CureMo w ekran i jej ciało staje się otoczone w żółtych błyszczy. Jest żółty tunel ze światłem pokazując na końcu. Urara wtedy pojawia się jej buty pojawia, potem jej łazienkowe ramię i wreszcie jej spódnica i top. Wreszcie Lemonade Cure leci w dół, otwiera oczy i recytuje jej wystąpieniu wprowadzającym. 'Ataki ' Lemonade Flash - Cure Lemonade wyciąga ręce, a następnie umieszcza je do piersi. Jej pozycja pojawia się przed nią, ona wyciąga obie ręce i uwalniania klastra żółtych motyli, które latają nad nią i zaatakować wroga.Lemonade Shining - Żółte światło świeci motyla Cure lemoniady w łuk, podczas gdy światło następuje jej prawą rękę. Po osiągnięciu jej palców, Lemonade Castanet wydaje. Poz otwiera i zamyka, a jak jej pierwszym ataku, trzyma się jej ręce, a następnie umieszcza je do piersi. Jej pozycja pojawia się przed nią, ona wyciąga obie ręce i uwalniania klastra żółtych motyli, które latają nad nią i zaatakować wroga. Prism Chain - Lemonade Cure sprawia pięści z obu rąk i wrzuca je do przodu klatkę piersiową, powodując emblemat w kształcie motyla świecenie z jej kolor podpisu. Cure żółty lemoniada za ręce i poświata łańcuch motyli tworzy. Ona wysyła dwa łańcuchy jak biczem uderzyć lub złapać wroga. Galeria Curelemonademain.jpg Lemonadeyes5.jpg Urarayes5.jpg Lemonadegogo.jpg Uraragogo.jpg C07 3 main.jpg Cure Lemonade.jpg 10067848646.jpg Xieyesprettycure5miracl (1).jpg Cure lemonade 1 by aentrilon-d2z3q6d.jpg Wideo Category:Cures Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters